Akai Ito
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Depois de quase perder a vida em sua primeira luta, Shiryu mantinha a aparência serena e impassível mas tudo que queria era estar nos braços daquela a quem estava destinado a amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens de Knights of the Zodiac não me pertencem, mas a Masami Kurumada, Toei, Netflix, sei lá, só não são meus. Não obtenho lucro com minhas fic, só alegrias e, às vezes, umas dores de cabeça. **

**Akai Ito**

**Capítulo I - Conexão**

– Você tá bem mesmo, cara? – Seiya perguntou enquanto acompanhava Shiryu até o vestiário.

O cavaleiro de Dragão virou-se surpreso e olhou nos olhos do rapaz que acabara de salvar sua vida. Ele já tinha perguntado isso minutos atrás, quando ainda estavam no ambulatório, mas continuava preocupado. Conhecia o jovem há pouquíssimo tempo mas já sentia por ele uma afeição sincera e, a julgar pela preocupação, ele provavelmente sentia o mesmo.

– Sei lá, é que você quase morreu… – continuou o cavaleiro de Pégaso. – E aquele mordomo mala mandou ficar de olho pra ver se você teria alguma reação estranha.

– Eu estou bem, Seiya – Shiryu respondeu e deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas do colega.

Depois abriu seu armário, tirou o celular de dentro da mochila e digitou algo. A notificação de resposta chegou quase que de imediato e Seiya esticou-se para espiar.

– Oi? Um pouco de privacidade cairia bem – advertiu Shiryu.

– Desculpa… fiquei curioso.

– Só estou respondendo umas mensagens pendentes.

– Ui, "umas mensagens pendentes"… Você fala como um velho.

– É porque quase sempre me sinto velho – ele respondeu, digitando novamente no celular.

Dessa vez, Seiya conseguiu ver uma parte da conversa.

"_Você está bem? Já lutou? Se feriu? Me responde assim que puder, por favor. Estou muito preocupada. Preciso de notícias."_

– Alguém gosta muito de você… – Seiya comentou.

Shiryu ignorou-o e continuou escrevendo a resposta.

"_Agora estou bem. Não se preocupe. Já lutei… Não foi como eu esperava... Por favor, diga ao Mestre que eu me esforcei mas meu ponto fraco foi descoberto… E eu perdi. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar pra voltar mas fique tranquila, eu estou bem. Telefono assim que puder."_

– Você não contou que quase morreu – Seiya comentou depois de mais uma espiada. – Foi bem sério...

– Seiya! Pri-va-ci-da-de! – Shiryu pediu e leu mais uma mensagem.

"_Graças a Deus você está bem. Não deixe essa luta abalar seu espírito. Você é o melhor, não importa o que placar diga."_

Ele sorriu discretamente e respondeu:

"_Obrigado pelo apoio de sempre. Preciso ir agora. A próxima luta já vai começar. Sei que não sou o namorado mais divertido do mundo, mas eu te amo."_

Poucos segundos depois, a resposta chegou.

"_Você é do jeitinho que devia ser. E eu também te amo. Por favor, não fique sem dar notícias e avise quando estiver voltando. Prepararei um banquete daqueles!"_

Ela finalizou a mensagem com vários emojis românticos e de comidinhas o que não passou despercebido pelo curioso de plantão.

– Nossa, quanto emoji de beijo e coraçãozinho! – Seiya comentou depois de dar mais uma espiada na tela. – "Sei que não sou o namorado mais divertido do mundo". Ainda bem que você sabe. Você deve ser um chato e essa garota, uma santa.

– E você salvou a minha vida mas é um baita curioso sem educação…

– Não é a primeira vez que ouço isso. Agora me conta dessa namorada que você arrumou. Eu não tive tempo pra isso, não! Era só treinar e treinar! E pra falar a verdade, nem tinha muita mulher lá na ilha.

– Contar o quê?

– Fala dela, ué. O nome, como foi que se conheceram... Tem foto aí? Deixa eu ver!

– Ai, Seiya… – Shiryu bufou.

– Vai, deixa eu ver! Não seja assim!

– Não – ele respondeu com firmeza e colocou o celular de volta na mochila.

Tinha fotos recentes, tiradas um dia antes de ele partir para o torneio, mas não ia mostrá-las a alguém que acabava de conhecer – E vamos logo porque a próxima luta já vai começar.

Enquanto voltavam ao local da luta, Seiya continuou tagarelando mas Shiryu mal escutava.

Pensava em como partiu de Rozan confiante, certo de que era o melhor e venceria qualquer um facilmente, mas sua arrogância acabou por levar uma surra da realidade. Teria morrido longe de casa, sem se despedir da namorada e do Mestre, e decepcionando ambos.

Shunrei… Precisava tanto conversar com ela, falar sobre o medo que sentiu nos milésimos de segundo antes de receber o golpe que teria sido fatal não fosse a disposição de Seiya para salvá-lo. Queria desabafar com ela, mas só o faria quando estivesse em casa, nos braços dela, único lugar onde ele se sentia amado, protegido e em paz.

Instintivamente, ele tocou a fita vermelha amarrada nos cabelos. Em Rozan, a milhares de quilômetros daquele bunker escondido no meio do deserto, Shunrei também tocou a dela. Começaram a usá-las para simbolizar o _akai ito, _a linha que, segundo a lenda, une profundamente duas pessoas destinadas a se amarem.

Estavam tão conectados que Shunrei sentiu quando ele levou o golpe no peito, chegou a derrubar o balde de água que carregava. Logo em seguida, o cosmo dele começou a desvanecer e foram longos segundos de agonia até senti-lo novamente.

Soube que ele estava bem antes mesmo de mandar a mensagem no celular, mas enviou porque queria ter certeza e seu coração só se acalmou quando a resposta dele chegou. Agora era só esperar ele voltar para recebê-lo com todo o amor do mundo, acolhê-lo em seu colo, ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer, como fez desde o dia em que ele chegou em Rozan.

Continua…

* * *

_No próximo capítulo, flashback da chegada dele em Rozan…_

_E aí, people?_

_Foi tudo tão rápido no Knights of the Zodiac, Kotz como estão chamando, por isso não sei se vão contar mais da história do Shiryu… Como eu não me aguento, tive que inventar. Ele e Shushu estão tão lindos, mais velhos (glória a Zeussss!)… E teve a fita vermelha no cabelo dele! Achei que ela também tava usando, mas não tive certeza porque só apareceu muuuuuito de longe, até que conversando com um pessoal chegamos à conclusão de que ela tava sim! :3 Aí me deu aquele puta estalo, eu fiquei bem louca e comecei a escrever isso aqui. Não sei no que vai dar, mas estou amando! ;)_

_Ah, a partir da semana que vem estarei de férias e vou tentar adiantar o máximo de fics que eu puder!_

_É isso!_

_Até mais, people!_

_Chii_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II - Boas-vindas

Seis anos antes de Shiryu partir para lutar naquele estranho torneio no meio do deserto, Shunrei arrumava a mochila apressadamente após o final de mais um dia de aula. Estava ciente de que sua vida mudaria depois dessa tarde, mas não imaginava que seria tanto.

– Eu tenho que ir logo – ela disse às duas melhores amigas, Li e Mian.

– Mas por que tanta pressa? – perguntou Li, uma garota baixinha, de rosto redondo e franja cortada de modo tão preciso que parecia uma linha feita à régua.

– Você sabe, Li! – Mian exclamou. Era a mais alta das três e tinha os cabelos compridos enrolados em um coque. – O discípulo chega hoje! Se até eu estou ansiosa para conhecê–lo, imagina a Shu.

– Ah, sim, o garoto que o seu avô vai treinar – Li comentou afetando indiferença. Achava uma perda de tempo o velho dedicar-se a instruir um garoto pobre e órfão. – Espero que ele não seja insuportável e grosseiro.

– Espero que seja bonito! – Mian completou.

– Ai, vocês não têm jeito! – Shunrei disse. – Tenho que ir mesmo! Até amanhã, garotas!

Shunrei correu para o pátio, pulou em sua bicicleta e subiu a montanha o mais rápido que pôde. Quando chegou lá em cima, as pernas estavam pesadas do esforço, mas em vez de ir para casa, ela foi direto às pedras perto da cachoeira onde o mestre costumava ficar pois sabia que era lá que ele receberia o novato.

Sorriu satisfeita quando viu que estava certa. Lá estava o Mestre Ancião, sentado no cantinho de sempre. O novato estava em pé, de costas e tinha os cabelos pretos muito compridos. Por um segundo Shunrei pensou que houve um engano e mandaram uma menina, mas ao se aproximar, ouviu a voz de menino dele, começando a mudar por conta do início da puberdade.

– Se aproxime, Shunrei – o Mestre ordenou quando a viu e ela obedeceu. O garoto virou–se e curvou–se para cumprimentá–la.

– Eu me chamo Shiryu – ele disse, ainda curvado. – É um prazer conhecê–la.

– O prazer é meu, Shiryu. Eu sou a Shunrei.

– Ela é como se fosse uma filha pra mim – disse o Mestre. – Você vai viver conosco, jovem Shiryu. Começaremos seu treino amanhã. Hoje você pode descansar da viagem e conhecer as coisas. Shunrei, por favor, mostre tudo a ele.

– Sim, senhor! Sobe aí, Shiryu! – ela chamou, apontando para a bicicleta. Apesar do cansaço da subida, ela queria levá-lo.

O garoto achou melhor obedecer e subiu no quadro.

– É logo ali que você vai morar – ela disse apontando para um bosque. – Logo depois das árvores.

Ela pedalou por uma trilha através do bambuzal e logo saíram na clareira onde ficava a casa de arquitetura chinesa antiga. Ao vê-la, Shiryu teve a impressão de que a moradia devia ter pelo menos duzentos anos, mas estava bem conservada e parecia ter sido pintada recentemente.

Ele desceu da bicicleta e, ainda meio tímido, acompanhou a garota. Só agora reparou melhor nela. Usava um uniforme escolar composto de saia de pregas preta e camisa branca e tinha os cabelos presos numa longa trança. A mochila pink estava impecavelmente limpa e ele sentiu um pouco de vergonha da bolsa surrada e remendada que trazia nas costas.

Quando aquele brilho estranho surgiu nos seus punhos, não demorou a aparecer aquele pessoal mais estranho ainda falando que ele era um dos escolhidos para um "programa especial de treinamento". Achou que seria uma boa oportunidade de conhecer algo além do orfanato e da escola, por isso aceitou.

Em seus doze anos de vida, nunca tinha conseguido se conectar de verdade com alguém, nem no orfanato, nem na escola. Quase sempre estava sozinho e as outras crianças achavam–no esquisito, sério e calado demais. E os cabelos longos não ajudavam, mas gostava deles assim, sentia-se bem e não pretendia cortá-los.

Por isso, achou que esse treinamento, além de desenvolver suas "habilidades especiais", talvez ajudasse nas sociais. Agora que chegou em Rozan, percebeu que seriam só ele, o Mestre e a garota de trança.

– É aqui que a gente mora – ela disse, encostando a bicicleta cuidadosamente em frente à casa. Depois abriu a porta. – Seja bem–vindo, Shiryu.

– O–obrigado – ele gaguejou e entrou atrás dela.

– Esse primeiro quarto é o do Mestre, o do meio é o meu e o seu será o vizinho.

– Eu vou ter um quarto só pra mim?

– É! O que achou?

– Nunca tive um quarto só meu. No orfanato, quando tinha pouca gente, eram seis por quarto.

– Bom, agora tem um só seu. Pode colocar sua mochila lá. Vou guardar a minha também e depois te mostrarei outras coisas.

Ele assentiu e entrou no quarto que ela indicou. Não era muito grande, mas tinha uma boa cama, uma cômoda e até uma mesinha para estudos, tudo em estilo muito antigo, combinando com a casa, mas perfeitamente conservado e com pouquíssimas marcas de uso. Em cima da cama, um bilhete escrito " Seja bem-vindo" em caligrafia muito caprichada, uma toalha, uma escova de dentes e um sabonete. Shiryu pegou a toalha, a mais macia que ele já tocou na vida, depois cheirou o sabonete que tinha um cheiro fresco de ervas.

– Deixei umas coisinhas aí para o caso de você precisar – Shunrei disse aparecendo na porta. – Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só me avisar. O banheiro fica na porta em frente. E aí, gostou do seu quarto?

– Ainda não caiu a ficha de que vou ter um quarto.

– Como era lá? No orfanato…

– Era muito cheio mas eu sempre me sentia sozinho – ele começou a falar. Nem era muito de conversar, especialmente sobre esse assunto, mas a garota tinha algo que o fazia se sentir à vontade. – As crianças iam e vinham o tempo todo, eu era um dos poucos que não ia… Estava lá desde que nasci, então foram doze anos… No começo, eu tinha esperança de ser adotado, mas o tempo passou e eu fiquei muito grande. Aí surgiu a oportunidade de vir pra cá e eu aceitei. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

– Mas você é um garoto muito bonito, como não te adotaram?

Ela falou sem pensar e notou que ele ficou envergonhado.

– As monitoras diziam que meus olhos verdes não ajudavam.

– São os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. Só tem gente assim nas revistas, você devia ser uma criança disputada, não rejeitada. Que mundo estranho...

– Parece que só servem para revistas... Você também é órfã? Porque o Mestre falou que você é "como uma filha".

– Aham. Também me abandonaram assim que nasci. É bem comum aqui na China, infelizmente. As pessoas preferem filhos homens e abandonam as meninas. O Mestre me encontrou, me trouxe pra cá e me criou.

– Ele parece um bom homem.

– Ele é. Muito sábio, mas também muito exigente. A gente tem que ser disciplinado, tirar boas notas na escola. Ele não é muito de carinho, mas eu sei que ele me ama lá do jeito dele. E eu sou muito grata por tudo. Você vai ter que ir para a escola?

– Eu ainda não sei.

– Vamos perguntar quando o Mestre voltar. – Ela olhou o relógio de pulso e quase deu um salto. – Nossa! Tenho que começar a preparar o jantar!

Shunrei arrastou o garoto para a cozinha.

– O que você gosta de comer? – ela perguntou.

– Não se preocupe comigo, como qualquer coisa – ele respondeu observando o cômodo com seus armários antigos, cestos e potes de cerâmica misteriosos, um fogão a lenha e outro a gás e uma geladeira moderna que destoava das antiguidades.

Muito ágil, Shunrei começou a mexer nos armários e retirar panelas e utensílios.

– Eu quebrei a cabeça pensando no que fazer hoje porque eu não sabia como você era, do que gostava. Então resolvi fazer baozi, pãezinhos recheados cozidos no vapor, sabe? Não é possível que você não goste!

Ele riu em concordância e Shunrei tirou da geladeira uma tigela coberta com um pano. Dentro dela, uma bela peça de carne de porco que ela pôs sobre uma tábua de corte rústica, feita de uma grossa rodela de alguma árvore muito antiga. Depois pegou no armário um enorme cutelo e começou a cortar a carne, numa velocidade que surpreendeu o garoto.

– Acho melhor ter cuidado com isso, Shunrei – ele disse, temendo que ela arrancasse os dedinhos finos.

Shunrei deu uma risadinha e balançou no ar a enorme faca retangular.

– Não se preocupe, eu sei lidar muito bem com facas. Vou picar essa carne bem miudinho pra fazer um recheio delicioso para o baozi. Vai ficar perfeito!

– Quer ajuda? – ele ofereceu mesmo sem nenhuma habilidade culinária.

– Não precisa. Já estou acostumada a fazer tudo sozinha. Bom, mais ou menos. Para as coisas mais pesadas, tem uma vizinha que me ajuda. Ela cuidava de mim quando eu era muito pequena. Hoje ela lava e passa as nossas roupas e ajuda a limpar a casa. Quando posso, ajudo. E ela está me ensinando a costurar e bordar. Ah, temos uma horta e lá atrás um pequeno galinheiro, então sempre temos ovos! E galinhas. Eu fico com dó de matar elas, mas é preciso… Dá pra pescar no lago, o Mestre gosta de fazer isso, fica horas lá pescando. Preciso te mostrar o lago! Ainda bem que você veio no verão! Podemos ir lá no domingo!

Shiryu pensou que ela falava muito, mas estava gostando de ouvi-la, principalmente porque ela falava de tudo com uma empolgação genuína que começava a contagiá-lo. Ela era claramente uma garota feliz e ele queria um pouquinho dessa felicidade.

Shunrei percebeu que desandou a falar sem parar, mas continuou porque se não o fizesse ia ficar encarando o garoto até fazer ele corar de vergonha novamente. Ele era tão bonito com aqueles olhões verdes um pouco assustados, aquele cabelão comprido e essa enorme tristeza no fundo da alma. Como era mesmo aquela palavra que ela aprendeu há poucos dias? Melancolia… Era isso. Ele tinha essa tristeza profunda e ela queria pegá-lo no colo, fazer-lhe um carinho, pentear os cabelos, hidratá-los com um pouco de óleo de camélia.

Notou que estava sentindo um calorzinho no peito que não sentia antes, uma coisa morna e doce que começava a crescer e se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Mian disse que sentiu algo assim quando se apaixonou… Era isso? Tão rápido? Shiryu acabara de chegar...

Sem perceber, ela sorriu. Sentado à mesa, Shiryu retribuiu o sorriso.

– Obrigado por me receber tão bem, Shunrei. Eu realmente não esperava. Não estou acostumado.

Ela sentiu a face queimar de vergonha, mas tentou disfarçar cortando a carne ainda mais rápido.

– De nada. Você vai passar os próximos seis anos aqui, queria que começássemos bem, que se sentisse em casa desde a chegada.

Ela queria continuar falando, queria dizer a ele que por mais que a vida tivesse começado de um jeito ruim, com o abandono dos pais e o orfanato, ia ficar tudo bem. Ele era bem-vindo em Rozan, era querido...

Diria isso em algum momento, mas agora precisava focar no jantar. Era realmente boa com facas, mas percebeu que se continuasse devaneando desse jeito, acabaria servindo as pontas dos próprios dedos no recheio do baozi.

Continua…

* * *

_Oie!_

_Nem era a vez dessa fic, mas estava com esse capítulo quase pronto e aproveitei a empolgação com a estreia da segunda parte do Kotz para finalizá-lo. Foi bem brochante a luta do Shi com o Algol e o depois da luta foi pior ainda, mas me deixou com mais vontade de continuar essa história. _

_É isso! _

_Até mais, pessoal! _

_Chii_


End file.
